285 South
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: This is a remake of the epsiode.....I only remade the parts with Michael and Maria in the hotel.......read it please!


This is a remake, in a way, of 285 South; the part I redid was when Michael and Maria are in the hotel. I only redid that part, so here it is; basically all the rest is the same except for what happens in the hotel.

285 South

(Michael is searching the UFO Center after hours looking for any info about his vision. He looks up James Atherton on the computer, prints out 2 pages, and notices Max's Boss sleeping at a desk nearby. The printer beeps loudly, waking Max's Boss.)

MAX'S BOSS: What? Who's there? Hey! What do you want, you two-bit punk?

MICHAEL: Nothing. This is all just a mistake.

MAX'S BOSS: Huh?

MICHAEL: It was all just one big mistake.

OWEN (DEPUTY): You're right about that.

(Opening Credits)

TEACHER: Everybody has their secrets. There isn't a person alive today who's what they appear to be. Exposing these secrets is the job of the...historian. Even the most normal of us has extraordinary qualities just waiting to be uncovered.

VOICEOVER: Listening to Mr. Sommers, I realized how strange it must be for Max, Isabel, and Michael not to even know their own history. And how scary it would be if anyone discovered it before they did.

TEACHER: For tonight's assignment, I've paired you together. It is your job as...historians, to find out as much as you can about your partner by asking these specific questions, and then writing up an oral history report for tomorrow.

MARIA: Uh, excuse me, but these are kinda personal, don't you think?

TEACHER: Exactly. Personal is the goal of the professional biographer. And who knows? You just might make a new friend. Ok, so the partners are as follows: Daskal with Hausman, Kalinowski with Nell. Parker with Evans...that's I. Evans. M. Evans is with...Valenti. Papas with Cooney, De Luca with...Guerin.

MARIA: Wait, did you just say Guerin?

TEACHER: Yes, Michael Guerin.

MARIA: No, no, I'm sorry. That's unacceptable.

TEACHER: I beg your pardon?

MARIA: I mean, the guy's not even here.

TEACHER: Well, then it'll be like true field work, tracking down your subject. Trussell with Wolf.

(Liz and Maria talk as they leave class)

MARIA: I mean, this is like cruel and unusual education. I mean, aren't there, like, Geneva Convention rules against this sort of thing?

LIZ: Could this possibly get any worse?

KYLE: All right, so let's meet at the Crashdown after school today, get started on some of these questions. Get to know each other a little.

LIZ: I can't believe this. He has been acting so weird since we broke up.

MAX: It'll be fine.

WOMAN: Max Evans? Phone call in the office.

(Topolsky and Mr. Sommers are chatting in the classroom)

TEACHER: Thanks again for your suggestion. These...these questions are so insightful.

TOPOLSKY: My pleasure, Steve. As you know, I did my graduate thesis on the importance of oral history in psychology. So, did you pair up the students the way I suggested?

TEACHER: Oh, yes, yes. It should prove quite interesting.

TOPOLSKY: Sometimes you end up with the most revealing details, just by putting the right people together.

(Max arrives at police station)

MAX'S BOSS: Evans! Oh, thank God you're here.

MAX: You ok? I mean, you look--

MAX'S BOSS: Shaken. Yes...shaken by the entire incident. I feel so violated.

OWEN: Max Evans? The suspect claims that he invaded the premises at your behest.

MAX'S BOSS: Please! He's a hoodlum. Max doesn't know people like that.

MAX: Well, actually...

MAX'S BOSS: Evans. Say it isn't so.

MAX: Well, I lent him my keys so he could pick up some research we needed for class.

MICHAEL: I lost them. The keys. So, I snuck in.

MAX'S BOSS: I'm shocked.

MAX: He wasn't trying to steal anything.

MICHAEL: I was trying to do him a favor.

MAX: I'd appreciate it if you didn't press charges. If there were any damages, I'd be happy to work them off.

MAX'S BOSS: Well, uh...I suppose we could work something out.

OWEN: If nobody's gonna press any charges, you're free to go. Pick up your stuff at the desk.

MAX: Thanks.

MAX'S BOSS: Yeah. MAX: Don't do me any more favors.

(Deputy hands copies of the 2 pages that Michael printed out to the Sheriff)

OWEN: Your copies, sir.

(Max, Michael, and Isabel chatting at school)

MICHAEL: This is it. The thing from my dreams.

ISABEL: Can we get back to the part where you got arrested, please?

MICHAEL: Look, it's over, ok? Max fixed it.

MAX: No, it's not over. This is getting serious.

MICHAEL: I know. Marathon, Texas. That's where this place is. That's where the lock is that the key fits. I'm going there.

ISABEL: Have you completely lost it?

MICHAEL: No, Isabel. I've found it. And you guys are too scared to admit it. Gimme the keys to the jeep. I want to go to Marathon.

MAX: Let's just wait until we can find out more about this place.

MICHAEL: Max, I'm connected to this thing, all right? I mean, I see it when I close my eyes. I dream about it when I go to sleep. And it's not letting me wait, no matter what you guys say.

(Michael walks off)

MAX: He won't get far without a car.

MARIA: Hey, wait. Uh, what's your favorite ice cream flavor? We have to do this completely queer history project for tomorrow.

MICHAEL: Sorry, I'm busy.

MARIA: Wait, will you just answer these questions, ok? Uh, um...who's your favorite relative?

MICHAEL: Get lost, all right? I've gotta...

MARIA: What? You've gotta what? What?

MICHAEL: You driving somewhere?

MARIA: Yeah, to the lift-off gas station to drop off a box for my mom.

MICHAEL: The one near the highway?

MARIA: Yeah. So?

MICHAEL: So, give me a ride and I'll answer your stupid questions.

MARIA: Ok.

(At Crashdown, Max and Kyle are at a booth while Isabel and Liz are at the counter)

KYLE: All right, number 4. What's your favorite TV show?

MAX: I don't watch much television. You?

KYLE: America's Most Wanted. I watch it with my dad. All right, all right, let's get to the good ones. Ooh, uh...what's the best thing that's ever happened to you?

MAX: Getting adopted, I guess.

KYLE: I'm gonna shed a tear.

MAX: What's the best thing that ever happened to you?

KYLE: Winning the statewide junior rifle competition.

ISABEL: Your favorite flavor is vanilla?

(Liz is distracted, stealing glances at Kyle and Max at one of the booths in the Crashdown)

ISABEL: Why don't you just bring them some ketchup or something?

LIZ: Just bringing you guys ketchup. So, how's it going?

MAX: Great.

KYLE: Yeah, we're really getting to know each other.

LIZ: That's good.

KYLE: I'm glad you came over, too, 'cause I was hoping that we could skip on down to question number 8. Have you ever been in love? Hmm? How 'bout it, Evans?

MAX: No.

(Maria arrives at the gas station)

MARIA: You can't just make up answers.

MICHAEL: Who said I'm making 'em up?

MARIA: You do not watch "The View".

MICHAEL: Keeps me in touch with my feminine side.

MARIA: Fine...you know what? I will just make up the answers for you. Help me with the box.

MICHAEL: Bad back.

MARIA: C.O.D. That's 126 bucks. And, uh...cash is preferable.

MARIA: He's stealing my car...you're stealing my car.

MICHAEL: I'm borrowing your car. Now get out.

MARIA: You're telling me to get out? This is my car. Actually, it's my mother's car, and if anything happens to it, life as I know it will be over. So, wherever it goes, I go.

MICHAEL: Fine. You had your chance.

MARIA: Oh, my God. You're kidnapping me. No, wait, you're abducting me!

(Liz's cell phone rings)

LIZ: Hello. Maria, is that you?

MARIA: It feels kind of strange, you know? Being alone in a car with you.

LIZ: In a car alone with who?

MARIA: Not knowing where we're going, when we'll be back.

MICHAEL: Do you always talk this much?

LIZ: Was that Michael?

MARIA: Liz says I talk a lot when I'm nervous. Very nervous.

LIZ: You're nervous about being in a car alone with Michael?

MARIA: So, how far will we be going? South on 285, huh?

LIZ: South on 285?

MICHAEL: What are you...

(Michael sees Maria's cell phone)

MICHAEL: Great.

(Michael tosses Maria's phone out the window)

LIZ: Maria? Maria, wha...

ISABEL: What's going on?

LIZ: That was Maria. She's with Michael in a car. I don't know, she sounded really weird.

(Isabel gets a look of panic on her face and walks towards Max and Kyle)

LIZ: Isabel!

ISABEL: Come on, we have to go.

KYLE: But things are going so well.

(Outside the Crashdown)

MAX: What is it?

ISABEL: He found a car.

LIZ: What is going on here?

MAX: The less you know right now, the better.

LIZ: Max, no! Not when Maria's involved.

MAX: Maria?

ISABEL: It would be her car with her in it. Going South on 285.

MAX: We better hurry. Hey, no. You can't come.

KYLE: Trouble in paradise? So soon?

MAX: Get in.

AGENT: I'm outside the Crashdown. Parker and the 2 Evans kids just left...in a hurry.

TOPOLSKY: Let's find out where they're going.

AGENT: Yes ma'am.

(Topolsky writes a message on the computer: "Special Investigation Unit, Code Name: West Roswell High...Tension in the Ranks. Waiting for them to slip up. Will happen soon.")

(Liz calls home to explain where she is)

LIZ: Well, yeah, it's a really big test. So, look, if I spend the night at Maria's, then I can get maximum study time in. Ok. And mom, if you need me, just call me on the cell, ok? Bye.

ISABEL: The perfect Liz Parker lying to her mother?

LIZ: Yeah, well, at least she knows what species I am.

MAX: Let's just find them and bring them back home.

LIZ: What are you guys not telling me about this? You know, Michael is the kind of guy that could be involved in some pretty shady stuff. You guys know exactly where they're going, don't you?

(Maria is arguing with Michael)

MARIA: Marathon, Texas? That's like in another state.

MICHAEL: It's only 3 more hours.

MARIA: You...you are going to be arrested.

MICHAEL: For driving to Texas?

MARIA: Across a state line with a minor? In a stolen vehicle? There are laws, you know. And that cell phone you just tossed? Vandalism of personal property. God, I just...I knew you had criminal tendencies. You even drive erratically.

MICHAEL: What's exactly wrong with my driving?

MARIA: I told you not to go over 80. The engine won't take it.

MICHAEL: Maybe it's just tired of hearing you talk.

MARIA: Oh, so what? What's in marathon? Contraband? Some woman? What?

MICHAEL: You wouldn't understand. You don't understand anything about us.

MARIA: Listen, I already know more than I want to, ok?

MICHAEL: See, it's all about you, isn't it? This could be the most important day of my life and all you care about...

(Police siren sounds and a squad car pulls behind Maria's car)

MICHAEL: Are you happy now? Go ahead, tell 'em I kidnapped you and I stole your car. I mean, what's one more arrest on my record, huh? Damn it!

MARIA: What do you mean, this could be the most important day of your life?

MICHAEL: Forget it.

MARIA: You have 20 seconds to convince me.

MICHAEL: See this place? It's the first real connection we've ever had to finding out where we come from and it's in Marathon, Texas. If I don't get there, or if somebody else gets there first, the only link we've ever found will be gone.

OFFICER: 94. Where you going in such a hurry, son?

MARIA: I've really gotta pee. See...I, I've...I have this like really weak bladder condition and I drank a big gulp at the last station, and it had caffeine, you know, so it makes me have to go even more. So he was just driving really fast so we could get to the next station so I could pee.

OFFICER: Could I see your license, please?

MICHAEL: Of course, officer.

OFFICER: There's a drive-thru about 3 miles up. Nice clean rest rooms. And watch your speed.

MARIA: You owe me big.

(Kyle is calling around to find out where Liz is)

KYLE: Great, thank you, Mrs. De Luca. I'll try her at Liz's, then.

SHERIFF: Hey.

KYLE: Um, when did you get home?

SHERIFF: I don't know. A couple phone calls ago. The Evans, the Parkers and the De Lucas. Is this about Liz again?

KYLE: Dad...

SHERIFF: Anything you want to talk about?

KYLE: It's just Max Evans...again.

SHERIFF: What about him?

KYLE: I don't know.

SHERIFF: Well, he must've done something to get you so riled up.

KYLE: Just the way Liz is when she's with him. There's always something weird going on. Like...like today at the Crashdown. Max and Isabel leave in some big hurry and they take Liz with 'em. Like, right in the middle of our conversation. They just drove off. They're not home. They lied to their parents. It's just weird, you know?

SHERIFF: You have any idea where they went?

KYLE: No.

SHERIFF: Yeah, well, I'm sure they'll turn up.

KYLE: I thought you just got home.

SHERIFF: Yeah, I forgot something at the office.

KYLE: Dad, what do you know about Max Evans?

SHERIFF: Kyle, stay out of this.

KYLE: What do you know, dad?

SHERIFF: I'll talk to you later.

(Liz is bringing Isabel a cup of coffee)

LIZ: Isabel?

(Isabel turns around right into Liz and coffee spills all over)

ISABEL: What?

LIZ: Sorry.

ISABEL: That's great.

LIZ: I was just trying to be nice.

ISABEL: Well don't, ok?

LIZ: No wonder you always look so perfect.

ISABEL: You think so?

LIZ: Please...you're like the Elle McPherson of the sophomore class.

ISABEL: Well, I guess that answers question number 12: "Who do you envy?"

LIZ: What about you? Who do you envy?

ISABEL: No one.

LIZ: Isabel...I'm...I'm not trying to take him away from you. I mean...I could never even do that.

ISABEL: I know.

LIZ: But what if you guys found something in Marathon? Would you take him away from me?

(Isabel uses her power to get the coffee stains out of Liz's sweater)

LIZ: Thank you.

(Max comes out of the mini market)

MAN: Hey, buddy, I need to make a call here. I told you, hang up the phone if you ain't gonna talk. What, do you think? I got all day here?

(Max flattens one of the tires of the agent's car)

(Scene switches back to Maria's car)

MARIA: Did you pull on the chokey thing?

MICHAEL: Yes, I did pull on the chokey thing.

(Car sputtering)

MARIA: Hurry, just do something. Go!

MICHAEL: Don't tempt me.

MARIA: Come on. Wiggle your nose, blink your eyes, do the Samantha-Jeannie alien thing. Come on.

MICHAEL: I can't.

MARIA: Why not? Come on! If there's ever a time to have secret powers, now is the time.

MICHAEL: They're not secret powers.

MARIA: I don't care what you call 'em! Just use them and get us out of here!

MICHAEL: I'm not that good at it, all right!

MARIA: Figures! Hah!

MICHAEL: Your car sucks!

MARIA: And so do you.

(Michael tries to fix the car but winds up blowing up the engine)

MICHAEL: Now that I'm humiliated, and the battery's fried, I'm gonna take the back seat.

MARIA: Wait a minute. Ok. You kidnap me, and you blow up my car, and you expect me to spend the night in here with you?

MICHAEL: Not exactly my fantasy evening either.

MARIA: Don't touch that. It is sensitive!

MICHAEL: Can you shut up?

(A green alien inflates in one of the boxes)

MICHAEL: Well, that's nice.

MARIA: What? What? My mother makes them. What? Where you going? Where are you going!

MICHAEL: See that motel over there? I want to get some sleep.

MARIA: No, Michael. Wait!

(Back in Max's jeep)

LIZ: It's getting so late. You know, maybe we should just call our parents.

MAX: No.

LIZ: They could help find them.

ISABEL: I hate to say this, but maybe she's right, Max. I mean, I never liked the idea of Michael going into this place without us checking it out first.

MAX: No. Nobody can know about this.

LIZ: Max, I'm really worried about Maria.

ISABEL: I'm worried about Michael, and all you seem to care about is what's inside that dome, right?

MAX: I didn't say that.

ISABEL: You didn't have to!

MAX: Isabel, we're close to something. We can't just--

(Liz's cell phone rings)

ISABEL: Don't answer that.

LIZ: What if it's my mother?

(Phone rings a few more times)

LIZ: Hello?

KYLE: Liz. Hi.

LIZ: Hi.

KYLE: So, listen, I just talked to your mom. She said that you were over at Maria's.

LIZ: Um, yeah, that's exactly where I am.

KYLE: Was that a truck?

LIZ: Um, uh, no, no. That...that was just, um, the television. So, uh, what do you want, Kyle?

KYLE: I took your history book by mistake after you left the Crashdown today. I thought I'd swing by Maria's and drop it off.

LIZ: Oh, no! Um, you know, you don't even need to go to the trouble. Um...Uh, you could just--you could give it to me at school tomorrow.

KYLE: Are you sure? 'Cause I'm very close.

LIZ: Yeah. Uh, I'm positive. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Kyle.

KYLE: Maybe even sooner.

(Sheriff is talking on radio to highway patrol)

SHERIFF: That's right, a jeep registered to Philip and Diane Evans, Roswell, New Mexico. 3 passengers, all minors.

RADIO: Computer shows nothing coming up on Evans, although I do have a speeding citation on another minor from Roswell. Guerin...Michael. Car registered to an Amy De Luca. Mean anything to you?

SHERIFF: Where were they stopped?

RADIO: Heading south on 285.

SHERIFF: Thanks, highway. You've been a big help.

(Maria and Michael enter the motel room)

MARIA: It's like the porno version of Aladdin.

MICHAEL: At least it's warm.

MARIA: I don't even want to think about what I could catch in here.

MICHAEL: You know, if you stop being such a princess about things--

MARIA: Princess? No, no. I think I've been a pretty good sport up until now, but I'm cold, and I'm hungry, and I'm in some nookie motel with a guy I--I barely even know, and I...and I just--I really want to go home right now.

MICHAEL: Why don't you stay here? I saw some vending machines outside. I'll go see what they have. Lock the door.

(Back in Max's jeep, the radio reports an accident on 285 South)

RADIO: This is Donnie Jenkins at KZTX 97 with a special report. Anyone planning on heading past Pecos on 285 South, your plans have just changed. We got an 18-wheeler jack-knifed just past Crown Gulch. All traffic is stopped. Highway patrol estimates the road will be blocked off for at least 2 hours, but stay tuned to KZTX 97 for updates throughout the evening. Now back to your hit radio KZTX.

ISABEL: Great. They probably already made it through. Now what are we supposed to do?

MAX: We'll just get some rest...keep going when it's open.

ISABEL: What, you mean sleep in the jeep? Out here, together?

(In motel room, Maria and Michael are asking each other questions)

MARIA: So, do you get hungry just like the rest of us?

MICHAEL: Yeah. Of course I get hungry.

MARIA: What, uh...what other human urges do you feel?

(Michael is face to face with Maria)

MICHAEL: What kind do you mean?

MARIA: Well, you know…umm…. (Mutters)

MICHAEL: What did you say?

(Michael gets closer to her and she blushes)

MARIA: Umm..like sexual urges.

(Maria looks into Michael's eyes and then away, blushing.)

MICHAEL: Of course what do you think we're stone?

(Maria laughs and turns to walk away)

MARIA: It was a stupid question to ask you. I feel like such an idiot.

(Michael grabs her arm and turns her to face him)

MICHAEL: Don't feel that way.

(Michael leans down and kisses her)

MARIA: Wow that was amazing. I saw some of the most amazing things I have ever seen in my life, when I just kissed you.

MICHAEL: Are you trying to say you liked it?

MARIA: I don't know. But every cell in my body is tingling. It's like I want more—

(Michael cuts her off and they fall to the bed kissing.)

MICHAEL: Do you still want more?

(Maria pulls him into another kiss without hesitation)

MICHAEL: Maria, we should get some sleep.

MARIA: Come on, just a little more, then I will be all tingled out, I promise.

(Michael and Maria kiss again and again and soon from outside you can hear Maria screaming Michael's name.)

MICHAEL: That was amazing, even though we only made out.

(Maria nods and lays her head back down on his chest)

MARIA: You know I want to ask one personal question? You know, since I didn't turn you in back there. Why is it so important to you to find out where you come from?

MICHAEL: Because there's gotta be something better out there for me than Roswell, New Mexico. Do you think that's funny?

MARIA: No, no. It's just, um...when I was a kid, I used to stay up at night and, um, make up stories about my father...you know, and who he was and...what he was doing. And they all ended exactly the same way. He would come in a limo and pick me and my mom up and take us off to some exotic place where we'd live like royalty. Because, you know...I thought to myself...there's got to be something better out there for me than Roswell, New Mexico.

MICHAEL: Substitute a spaceship for a limo, and you know what I mean.

MARIA: Yeah. I...I'm, uh, I'm getting kind of tired.

MICHAEL: Yeah. It's been a long day, huh?

(They both laugh and smile at each other)

MARIA: Yeah.

(Soon they both fall asleep)

(Max, Liz, and Isabel are waiting for a roadblock to clear)

MAX: Liz, I'm sorry.

LIZ: Yeah. We're gonna get through somehow.

MAX: I don't mean about the roadblock. I mean about everything. From Michael taking Maria...for Isabel being so...Isabel. We're not all the same, you know.

LIZ: Yeah, I've known that for a really long time. I'm sorry, too, Max. You know, for Kyle and...how my stupid, boring life could possibly get you guys into trouble.

MAX: First of all, nothing about you is stupid. And secondly...it feels like...my life didn't even start until I told you the truth that day.

LIZ: Yeah. I know what you mean. Max...

MAX: Yeah?

LIZ: Umm...I know that we agreed, you know, not...not to feel a certain way about each other.

MAX: Yeah.

LIZ: Do you still think that's a good idea?

(Max reaches towards Liz's face but instead patches a hole in the jeep's canvas top)

MAX: Just wanted to keep you warm.

LIZ: This place in Marathon. All those answers that you're looking for. Um...they're just as important to you as they are to Michael, aren't they?

(Isabel comes back with updated info on the roadblock)

ISABEL: So the roadblock will be lifted in an hour.

MAX: It might be too late.

(Isabel spots Maria's car on the side of the road next to a motel)

ISABEL: In more ways than one.

(Liz, Isabel, and Max are outside Maria and Michael's room at the motel)

LIZ: We'll just knock.

(Isabel unlocks the door with her power)

ISABEL: Go right ahead.

(Maria is awakened by the door opening and cuddles closer to Michael while the two are sleeping on the floor)

MARIA: What in the world?

LIZ: Maria.

MARIA: What are you guys doing here?

LIZ: Um...well, we thought you were in trouble, but...yeah...I guess we're wrong.

MARIA: Yeah, kinda, we've got it all under control.

MICHAEL: Come on, let's go back to sleep please?

(Maria yawns and stands looking at him.)

MARIA: Michael, get up come on.

(Michael does as Maria says and stands, then sitting next to Maria.)

ISABEL: I think Michael's got a girlfriend.

MICHAEL: So I guess you're here to be supportive, as usual?

MAX: No. I'm here to clean up your mess as usual. Michael, what were you thinking?

MICHAEL: I was thinking I can't wait around for the 2 of you anymore. You like Roswell, and you like your family, and you like your make-believe life. That's great, Maxwell. Keep pretending. But don't think it's gonna last. Because one of these days, they're gonna find out about us, and when they do, everybody in this room...

(Kyle walks into the room)

LIZ: Kyle!

KYLE: Everyone in this room is what?

MICHAEL: Get out.

KYLE: Why don't you go ahead and finish what you were saying? Or are you afraid that I'll find out what your little secret is? Are you afraid that I might find out what the hell you guys are doing out here? In the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night?

MICHAEL: I said...get out!

MAX: Michael, don't.

(Michael throws Kyle across the room)

KYLE: Who the hell are you guys?

KYLE: What's going on here? And what are you doing here? I'm gonna get you out of here. Come on.

MAX: Leave her alone.

LIZ: Just...

KYLE: Get off of me!

LIZ: Just stop it, both of you, ok? This has gone so out of control! I am not your girlfriend anymore, Kyle.

KYLE: Liz, I don't know what's going on here, and I don't care. I just want you to come back with me.

LIZ: You don't belong here, Kyle. This is none of your business.

KYLE: I don't know...I don't know what I ever saw in you.

(Kyle leaves)

MAX: I'll take you guys home.

LIZ: No! No more secrets from us! Maria and I, we are a part of this now. If we don't know everything, how are we supposed to protect ourselves? And how are we supposed to help you?

MICHAEL: We don't need any help!

MARIA: Michael, calm down, please.

(Maria holds him close and then sighs)

ISABEL: What do you want to know?

LIZ: Everything.

ISABEL: That'll make you accomplices.

LIZ: Go ahead.

MAX: A few weeks ago, Michael and I broke into Sheriff Valenti's office trying to find that picture you saw from 1959...the dead body with the handprint.

MICHAEL: It's the only proof we've ever had that there's other aliens besides us.

MAX: We found a key. When Michael touched it, he had a vision.

MICHAEL: Of this dome.

MARIA: The one in marathon.

LIZ: So you guys think that this key is gonna unlock the dome and then...and then you guys are gonna find something there...something that's gonna help you guys figure out where you actually come from?

MAX: Yes.

LIZ: Then what are we waiting for?

(Group arrives at dome)

ISABEL: It's just like you drew it, Michael.

MICHAEL: I told you it was something.

(Michael tries to unlock front door with key but it doesn't work)

(Max unlocks the door with his power)

MAX: We've come this far. Maybe it unlocks something inside.

LIZ: Somebody was definitely looking for something here.

MAX: Whatever it was, they probably found it a long time ago.

ISABEL: Try holding the key again.

MICHAEL: Nothing.

MARIA: Try it again.

(With Maria next to him, Michael sees a blurry image of a hidden room)

MICHAEL: There's something here. A room.

MAX: Where?

MICHAEL: I don't know. It's hidden.

MICHAEL: Max. Isabel.

ISABEL: The key, Michael.

(Isabel lights a lamp)

MICHAEL: Jackpot, Maximilian.

(Sheriff is examining the dome when he gets beaned in the back of the head by Topolsky)

LIZ: Oh my God!

(TO BE CONTINUED)

Alright, I know it's like exactly like it except for those hotel scenes but I just wanted Michael and Maria to kiss first and get that experience. Yes it is uncharacteristic of Michael to open up to Maria like that, but I wanted to. I hope you like it. I am going to try and do more of these and then just do Michael and Maria ones of my own. Review please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


End file.
